1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an indicating apparatus of a camera, and more precisely, it relates to an indicating apparatus having an indicator for indicating various photographing data in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, in an automatic camera having an automatic focusing (AF) device and/or an automatic exposure (AE) device, there is a need for reducing the focusing time and for increasing the precision of the focusing operation. Furthermore, it is often required to provide an indicating apparatus having a large indicating plane in which various data including programmed exposure mode data (e.g., such as a shutter speed priority mode for a telephotographic lens or a depth of field priority mode for a wide angle lens) data of the number of frames of film in which pictures have been taken (which will be referred to as the number of taken frames hereinafter), and various photographing data, are indicated so as to be easily observed at a glance.
There is a known camera having a liquid crystal display in which various exposure modes (e.g., such as a manual exposure mode an auto-exposure mode, a program exposure mode or a bulb exposure mode) shutter speed data, or data of the number of taken frames are indicated. In addition, the camera has a mode selection switch, so that a photographer can change the mode data by the selection switch, while observing the photographing data indicated in the liquid crystal display.
However, in such a known camera, the data indicated in the display is not large enough to be easily observed at a glance, thus resulting in a difficulty in operation particularly upon selecting the modes.